A Life Like Ours
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: These girls have had a struggled life. Well they go to a new school to change that, but love starts to bloom. Pairings inside, hope you enjoy.


Hope you guys enjoy this i desided to do a crossover with Bleach and Naruto since i love both of those.

Summary: The lies and secrets from their pasts are catching up to them, they have one chance to get this one right or, well their in the shit in this one. But one massive secret is holding them back.  
>HistuHinata, GrimmIno, RenjiSaku, ByakuTen, KepachiTema, maybe include hints of others.<p>

"Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

The way the girls strangley act sometimes will become more clear on a few more chapters.  
>They are 17. Temari will be 18 she was held back. The school will be for older students.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of heels in the echoeing corridor, sounded angry. It got louder. Making them turn to the direction. They froze. Whispering their last goodbyes without even speaking. The air got more tense as the sounds continued, knowing within minutes they'll be doomed. The sounds stopped. It stopped outside the room the were cowering in. They gupled hard, and closed their eyes to await their fate.<br>The door creaked as it was opened slowly, their minds going insane with fear. They slowly trembled as the dooor came to a stop.  
>The light shined on their closed eyes, but barley. They squinted up to see one of their fears come to life.<p>

"Guys you are so dead." A purple-haired woman yelled with intense anger.  
>The group of cowering girls didin't respond, knowing theres no point.<br>The older woman sighed at them, obviously used to these girls. "You're going to have to have to go sometime, you know,"She stated wisely.

A Sandy blonde-haired girl emerged form the group in the darkness. "Tsk," she tuttered. Her features were not seen, but the light caught the colour of her hair, nothing more. " We don't have to go," she continued, holding her head high to the woman. " We have our rights."

"Rights eh? We'll see what Tsunade-sama has to said, hmmm. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear her most trusted, honest, kind-hearted little girls are disoboeying her." The woman stated carmly, but clearly enraged by their rebellion.

They all had a picture of a furious Tsunade in their heads, then shivered.

"No don't tell we''ll go," they said at the same time. They startled the woman, which made her think,' do they all have telepathy.' She looked at them deeply, already knowing their images without seeing it now. 'They always say it like that together, it's kind of freaky.'

"Anko please." A soft calming voice stuttered, from the darkness covered group.  
>The woman called Anko frowned in return.'Why her? She'll make me give up my game of torture.' she thought, gritting her teeth.<p>

"KYA." Two other voices squealed. "Your soooooo cute Hina-chan." They continued squealing, until attacking the poor girl.

The light couldn't show much of their detailed intentities, just shining rays on their hair.  
>Pink!<br>Blueish black!  
>Platinium blond!<br>Sandy-dirty blond!  
>And a dark brown-haired one who hasn't spoke, or even attempted to.<p>

Anko's face broke out with a grin, not just anygrin, a devious one. They shuddered, knowing her crooked ways.  
>"Che, you didn't have to beg." She spoke too nicely, making them suspisous. She suddenly left the room , closing the door behind her. Indulging the girls in the awaited dark.<p>

"Where'd she go? Why would she? I know shes up to something, we all know shes up to something, right?" The Platinium blonde called Ino babbled on. Before a hand slapped her right cheek, snapping her out of it. She cupped her cheek, and glared at the person who caused her pretty face hand belonged to none other then Tenten, the quiet brown-haired one.

"Thanks Tenten i needed that." The blonde replied to the help from her sister. Regaining back her composure.

"No it's my pleasure." A grin appeared on Tenten's face. Who gets their kicks froming hurting their siblings, or friends even, obviously this weirdo.

"But Ino's right, she's up to something. If we don't figure it out soon we'll know for sure what trouble we're in." The pink-haired one stated, obviously the smarter one as of now.

"We know." The sandy-haired one snapped, knowing fullwell theres not alot of time left before shes back.

"Quick." Ino said, getting nervous about Anko's arrival soon.

"Too late." A voice boomed before slamming open the door. Making them squint once again.

Hearing the voice inatantly sent the girls chaking not by anger or even egerness. No. This person is scary, even thought she won't ever hurt them physically or emotionally. When angered she sends out a dark arua that instantly people are of afaid of. Its not her fault. She tries to by nice but she gets so easily agitated. This person is Tsunade, or Tsunade-sama to them. Her long blonde hair is in her usual two pigtails, that rests on her shoulders. Her brown eyes cast anyone who look into them, into a state of complete fear. She has a small tatoo of a blue diamond on her winkle free forehead. Apperently she get in when she was younger and dangerous.

"Your disoboeying my orders huh." Her voice like venom, and she is the snake, strking whenever she can. They shook their head in response. Tsunade just slammed her fists on her hips, and softened her eyes. She could never stay mad at them for long. "Well then," she continued," you'll do what i've ordered."

They nodded their head in response not trusting their voices.

Tsunade smiled at them, " good now get ready because you've got a long day tomorrow." She said before leaving, and closing the door on the girls. Once again the girls are in the darkness, its not like they haven't had worse.

* * *

><p>Ino had a bounce in her step as she skipped down the corridor to her sisters rooms. Watergun in hand. She creeped inside, because her sisiters a light sleeper. The door didn't make a sound when she opened it, it was like it wanted her to do it.<p>

Ino made her way to the bed , where her sister is peacefully sleeping. She pumped the watergun and amied it.

"Aaaaaaahhhh." Was heard thoughout the house.

* * *

><p>Hinata was heaving breakfast with Anko, and Tenten. She made pancakes but she hasn't even took a bite. She played with them with her fork, and sighed. While Tenten already ate hers and is drinking her freshly made cappuccino she amde. Anko on the other hand had a dango in her mouth, which to them was no surprise.<p>

They heard the scream, and sighed. The guess Ino woke Sakura up as payback for something she did. The a crash was heard, Temari's awake, and she sounds pissed off. Some yelling was heard , then two high pitched shrieks came rushing into the kitchen.

Ino's hair was a mess, most of her hair came out her ponytail, which see slept in. Her outfit consisded of light blue skinnies, with a white tank.

Sakura was still in her pjamas; black shorts and a pink top with different coloured hearts all over it. Her hair was sticking to her face since its wet.

They stopped shrieking when Anko stop up out of her seat. "Ino go do your hair. Sakura go have a shower and get changed. Now!" She order, which they obediently followed.

Hinat stood up, to go do her hair. She was wearing purple skinnies, a blue off shoulder top that had the words ' Honey isn't as sweet as love.' Lastly purple hi-tops with blue laces.

Tenten followed in pursuit. Wearing camouflage cargo pants, with a black tank saying ' Do not disturb unless your ready for the consequences'. With red hi-tops.

They went to go do their hair, leaving Anko alone.

Temari ran into the kitchen then immediatly stopped so she didn't run into anything. She grabbed a cup, then filled with coffee. She wore blackskinnies, a black long sleeved top witht he words 'Speak to the finger,' with a picture of a hand sticking up its middle finger. With grey fluffy winter boots. Her hair was in a ponytail, well most of it any her fringe and side bits fell out. But it framed her face.

Ino came down with hair down, with the side bits clipped back.

Tenten came down with Hinata.

Tenten's hair was in usual buns, with a cream panda beanie hat on top. Hinata's had her shoulder lengh hair in a plait, with the top layers covering it.

Sakura came down awahile after, because she had to dry her hair. Which was in a loose bun. She wore whit skinnies, a purple tank top and a black baggy hoodie. She grabbed and apple and a bottle of water, which she stuck into her backpack.

"We ready." Temari asked checking her sisters.

Ino and Tenten had leapard print hoodies on. Hinata had a small cut panda hoodie. Temari grabbed her lion hoodie. They left the house closing the door behing them.

The garage had a silver car, which they got into and drove off.

* * *

><p>YAY first chapter done. The second will introduce the bleach characters, hope you will enjoy.<p>

=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] 


End file.
